


With You

by CardinalCopulate



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Unspecified gender reader, brief mention of medication, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardinalCopulate/pseuds/CardinalCopulate
Summary: Reader wakes up in the middle of the night feeling super anxious. Copia comforts them with snuggles. No hurt, only comfort.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus IV/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> No graphic/super intense descriptions of the attack or detailed description of medication, but tagged just in case! This is my first fic also and I'm v shy about my writing. I wrote it based on my own anxiety issues. Ty for reading and I hope you enjoy!! c:

I awake in a state I had become accustomed to: heart and thoughts racing for no particular reason. My pulse is pounding in my ears and I breathe shakily. My time in the church and away from the troubles of my old world (along with weekly therapy and medication every morning) had begun to relieve my ever-present anxiety. Still, I had my bad days on occasion. As I try to ground myself, I begin listening to the soft snoring coming from the man lying beside me. My dear, handsome Copia. Seeing him by my side is enough to remind me I'm safe. There is nothing to worry about. 

I check the clock on the nightstand next to my side of the bed. 2:17 a.m. Knowing that I would not go back to sleep any time soon, I get out of bed and head to the kitchenette in his spacious quarters for a glass of water. As I return, I hear movement. The sound of the blankets on the bed rustling. I see that Copia has lit a large candle and placed it on the table on his side of the bed. He's sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and scanning the room for me. I smile at the sight. He's adorable. His hair is a wreck and his arms have red indentations from where he was sleeping on them. I start to feel guilt mix with my anxiety. I walk over and set my glass next to the nightstand clock. 

I get back under the covers and lean over to kiss his cheek. “Sorry I woke you, my love,” I whisper to him. 

“Not to worry, tesoro,” he says, a yawn making its way into the sentence. “Is everything alright?” He's squinting and slurring his words a bit when he says this. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just go back to sleep.” I don’t want to worry him and keep him awake any longer. He works long day after long day, even more so since his ascension. He needs the rest.

Copia senses the hesitance and slight shakiness of my voice. He always knows when I'm feeling anxious, even without me uttering a single word. It’s his sixth sense. He scoots closer to me and loosely wraps his arms around my torso, giving me an opportunity to deny him the contact. When I don’t, he lets go, lies back down, and gently pulls my hands toward him. I get comfortable and lie on my left side with my head on his chest. I sling my right leg over his. Copia pulls the thick blankets back over us. He puts his arms around me again and holds me tightly just the way I like. Then, he kisses the top of my head. 

We stay like this for a while. The only sounds are our breathing; Copia's slow and steady, mine beginning to match as my anxiety settles down. He knows that he doesn’t need to say much. Words of reassurance often feel hollow and do nothing to soothe me at times like this. His touch and presence, however, help keep me in reality rather than spiraling into the infinite abyss of worry. He doesn’t treat me as fragile nor does he blame me for my troubles. He always seems to understand me and my anxiety, no matter how nonsensical it can appear at times. He manages his own, after all. More than anything, he makes me feel safe.

I think Copia is asleep until he clears his throat and speaks. “Do you need anything, amore?”

My breathing has steadied and I begin to feel sleepy, eyes heavy and voice groggy. 

“Just you,” I tell him. I look up at him to see his soft smile. 

“Okay, tesoro. I’m here.” Copia plays with my hair and kisses me again. “Always.”

He continues playing with my hair and the sensations of his gentle touch relax me further. As I drift off a few minutes later, I hear him whisper “I love you”, likely thinking I’m already fast asleep.

I fall asleep with a smile. I only hope that when I awake in the morning, I have the courage to tell him “I love you too”.


End file.
